1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a computer network technique, and more particularly, relates to a computer system having a graphics processing cluster and a graphics processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of mobile network and diversified developments of various network applications, the server groups used in various cloud networks and data centers inevitably have to enhance their own performances to be able to handle the large demand of users. The service types of network applications may be roughly classified into processing services, data access services, and other kinds of common services.
In order to avoid wasting costs due to building too much hardware equipment and unnecessary power consumption, the hardware equipment manufacturers of the cloud networks intend to dynamically adjust supply of each hardware resource according to the cloud computing amount of the users, so that the servers may spread the load of the services by themselves. However, since the users' demand on the image quality and graphics processing of the cloud services gradually increases, and the graphics computing procedure in each physical machine (PM) is only able to perform access and computing through the graphics processing unit (GPU) built in the physical machine, the load relevant to the graphics processing cannot be transmitted to other servers to achieve load balance.
Therefore, to improve the graphics processing function of each physical machine, one can only keep buying new machine hardware and use multiple high-performance GPUs that perform parallel computing to achieve the improvement. In addition, not every kind of services requires high-performance GPUs, and thus the idle GPUs consume considerable power. Therefore, the graphics processing services require a lot of operation costs of the manufacturers.